Lukisan Tentang Kau dan Dia
by yukka-keehl
Summary: sudut pandang linda mengenai Mello dan Matt... sbuah lukisan yang mengambarkan kedekatan mereka dan lukisan perpisahan.. RnR please...  -


**Author's note: **jhahaha.. entah mengapa kepikiran untuk buat fic kek gini.. aq sendiri bingung dengan otakku sendiri =='. Mav klo pendek ya… selamat membaca ^-^

**Rate:** T(klo sekarang yakin)

**Disclaimer :** TO2, sudah saya bilang bukan punya saya.

**Genre:** Romance/hurt (mungkin agak sedikit angst, mungkin-bahkan authornya sendiri juga tak tahu-)

**Lukisan Tentang Kau dan Dia**

**By: yukka-keehl**

Satu coretan, memanjang membentuk sesuatu, dua coretan sebagai dasar membuat bentuk hal yang pasti, coretan ketiga aku membuat bagian dari dirimu. Dan seterusnya, aku membuat sesuatu yang lain dari dirimu.

Kau ada disana, hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku, aku memandangmu, terus memandangmu dan memperhatikanmu, tapi kau tak tahu, sama sekali. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakmu, tak lupa aku pun mengambarkanmu di kertas tebal ini.

Sungguh, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar bisa merasa dekat denganmu, hanya ini saja, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Setiap malam, yang kulihat sebelum tidur adalah dirimu, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bersyukur, aku bisa menggambar, sehingga tak sulit bagiku untuk memikirkan cara agar terus bisa melihatmu.

Aku melihat kau berdecak kesal, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kemudian, aku melihatmu yang sedang melihat jam ditanganmu, kau kembali berdecak.

Aku tahu kau tak suka memakai jam tangan, entah berkat siapa kau memakainya. Oh, aku baru ingat pasti orang itu.

Kau meronggoh saku celanamu, mengeluarkan sebuah coklat, membukanya dan memakannya dengan kasar, seperti hal yang selalu kamu lakukan.

Entah mengapa, pandanganku terus terpaku padamu.

Aku tak tahu.

Aku kembali menyoretkan pensil hitam pada kertas tebal ini, kugambar latar belakangnya, sebuah tempat duduk nyaman di taman Wammy's House, diteduhi oleh pohon rindang yang menyejukkan. Tempat yang sangat indah dan cocok untuk dirimu.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku terpaku, ada seseorang yang menghampirimu, aku tahu siapa dia, dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, dia mencoba mengejutkanmu dari belakang, dan kau tak tahu.

"DAR!" rambut merah itu menyentuh pundakmu. Kau berbalik dan mendesis, "Tak lucu Matt, sekarang kau duduk atau mati."

"Wowowow.. tenang saja, Mello." Matt tersenyum jahil lalu duduk di bangku bersebelahan dirimu.

"Kau terlalu telat, Matt.! Kau pikir aku bisa sabar menunggumu!" kau membentak, seraya menggigit coklat batangmu.

" Semoga saja." Rambut merah hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aish…, kau ingin mati huh?" kau meraih baju Matt, menariknya, kupikir kau akan mencekiknya, tapi tidak, aku salah, salah besar. Kau melumat bibir Matt dengan bibirmu, kau memperdalam ciumanmu itu, kau tak marah. Tapi apa ini…

Mataku basah, aku menangis. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai dirimu, Mello. Tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan apapun, hanya beberapa lukisanku tentang dirimu.

Aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan kertas tebal ini, sungguh aku bersyukur selalu membawa kertas putih ini kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa air mataku tak berhenti untuk menangis. Sungguh, aku merasakan rasa sakit didada ini, dan nafasku sangat sesak.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu Mello. Tapi aku juga bahagia kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Mello.

Aku mengusap air mataku, menghapus gambar dirimu di kertas tebal ini, kuulang kembali menggambarkan dirimu, juga si rambut merah bersamamu.

Aku masih bisa melihat kau masih berciuman dengan Matt.

Kugambar dengan sehalus mungkin, dan seindah mungkin. Walau air mataku tetap turun, tak ada pengaruh bagiku untuk menggambarkan hal ini.

Besok mungkin aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Mello. Aku akan dijemput oleh orang yang akan mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Semoga saja aku tak melupakan dirimu, dan aku akan berjuang agar tak melupakan dirimu. Kau begitu berarti, karena kau cinta pertamaku.

Aku mulai menorehkan warna-warna, kutorehkan dengan hati hingga semua terlihat indah. Warnamu, warnanya, serta warna latarbelakangnya, aku warnai dengan hati.

Kutorehkan warna penyelesaian. Inilah, lukisan tentang kau dan dia. Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu tersenyum lemah. Dan beranjak pergi dari tempatku, sebuah rumput yang diteduhi pohon besar nan rindang, dimana aku melukiskan dirimu dan dirinya.

.

.

YK

.

.

**NORMAL'S POV**

Mello membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti oleh Matt dibelakangnya, namun, yang menyambutnya hanyalah cahaya matahari yang hampir punah(?), di dalam ruangan itu yang terkena cahaya hanyalah tempat dimana jendela berada.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatian mello, sebuah kertas putih berukuran F4 ada ditempelkan di jendela. Mello menyipitkan matanya, namun, karena gelap ia tak bisa melihatnya. Ia pun menghampiri kertas itu sambil menuntun Matt untuk ikut bersamanya.

Setelah bisa melihat gambar itu dengan jelas, muka Mello maupun Matt menjadi merah merona.

"Sialan! Linda melihatnya!"

Mello langsung berjalan ke luar kamarnya dengan langkah lebar, diikuti Matt yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja*digampar Matt*.

Sebuah gambar, di bangku di taman Wammy's House yang indah, dua orang laki-laki berambut pirang dan merah sedang berciuman, terabaikan sendirian di ruangan bercahaya oren indah.

Dan juga sebuah tulisan terbengkalai, sebuah tulisan kecil tepat dibawah lukisan itu.

**Selamat tinggal, Mello. Aku selalu mencintaimu.**

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note : **jhahahaa.. mengapa y aku selalu ingin ketawa? Jiah.. jangan dipikirkan, hm.. aku akan buat sequelnya… klo mw, jawab ajja di review ^-^ nanti aku mau cerita tentang pengejaran Mello dan Matt untuk menemui Linda, jhahahaha.. jdi, RnR please….


End file.
